A Flame That Would Not Burn
by Prinzzez Kitten
Summary: My first O.C.! She is the newest fairy and has a well strange talent...fire. And a certin fairy is falling for her! Hope you love it! But if you don't then don't Read or Review!
1. New arival

**This story is dedicated to Hakim Kodi. Good luck in life.**

**Hello people!** In this story my first O.C. Fireleaf is the newest fairly in Pixy Hollow! And a certain fairy has his on her! Can't tell you yet so don't even guess! So....Fireleaf take it away...

Fireleaf: Thank you Mary!

Me: Why..?

Fireleaf: For making me your first O.C.!

Me: Ok....Anwaaaaaaaaay.....take it away!

Fireleaf: Ummmm Mary, what do I do?

Me: Tell them your story!

Fireleaf: Ohhhh! Okay fellas give me a beat!

_The second star to the right..._ *Tiers screech* Hold up! I don't think you see where I'm coming from, do ya honey? Well not Peter Pan, not Tinkerbell. No this story is about me, Fireleaf. Now for you sugar you can call me Flame. *Upbeat pop music* _So honey ohh ohh honey! The light from that second star shinin' from afar, guides the new fairies to a new world children only hear about in story books, gives each fairy a brand new name and a new life in their on little nooks. Never Never Land here I come! I never have to grow old and can always have fun! Never Never Land shall be my new home, from which I swear I will never roam!_

I was born from the laughter of a newborn baby girl, Sofie. I am at the moment a rose petal. I float to the second star with the laughter of Sofie ringing in my ears. Soon I land in a large tree, not sure where the heck I am. I see some sparkly suff, then poof I am a fairy. I am dressed in a pink dress with my short dark-almost-black down. I look around, I bunch of fairies are sitting on flowers, staring at me saying, "Hello." I answer back with a shy "Hello." I hear on fairy say, "Oh Queen Clarion!" I was not sure what a " Queen Clarion" is but I think I will like it. I see more beautiful sparkles and then a beautiful lady stood in front of me. She smiled warmly down at me and said, "Welcome to Pixy Hollow. Now let's see about those wings." She touched my wings and when she puled them upward the fairest gasped in awe. I wanted to know what was so great, Queen Clarion handed me a mirror and I looked in. When I did I saw my wings, they pointed up then curled before a point and then rounded themselfs then the bottom wings were a rounded. Their designs looked like smoke only sparklyer. I put the mirror down and Queen Clarion took my hand and helped me stand up the I flapped my wings and to my surprise she let go and I was flying. I giggled and then did a back flip and flew down. When I did mushrooms surrounded me then a fairy for each mushroom came toward and placed something on one. I looked at Queen Clarion with a puzzled look, "Ma'am," I said very politely, "What is this about?" I tilted my head to the side and my hair fell. "This will help you find your talent." She said. "But how will I know?" I said and tilted my head back to it's normal position. "You will know." She said and stepped back.

I walked toward the water and reached my hand to touch it when I did it sizzled and fell. I shied and walked to the flower and touched it heated up and smoked I moved my hand before it caught flame. "Sorry." I said. I walked to an interesting looking hammer, while doing so I walked past an orb of light, then I stopped and turned my attention to it. I walked toward it reached my hand out then hesitated. I looked at the fairies in front of it, hmmm they looked happy. I touched it when I did this I felt sparks in my hand, was I....could I.....I was holding light! It felt so warm and hot...I loved it! Queen Clarion waved her hand and the other mushrooms and their talents disappeared. "Light fairies come forward to meet your new arrival, Fireleaf." She said and with that she disappeared in sparkles. I looked at the other light fairy coming near me, a pretty African fairy with a yellow dress and her hair up in a bun. "Hello," She said. "I'm Iradessa, ut you can call me Dessa." "Ok." I said, "You can call me Flame!" She laughed and took my hand only to pull it away. "What?" I asked hurt. "N-nothing it is just your hand it so...hot, l-like a flame." She said and took my hand again she winced but would not allow herself to pull away. "Come on there is so much to show you!" She said and with that we flew away.

Me: So people what—

Fireleaf: What did you think?

Me: Thanks.....

Fireleaf: Anytime! Ok people review this rockin' story..........OR DIE!!!!!!

Me: Flame!

Fireleaf: sorry....


	2. My home

Me: Howdy-do!

Fireleaf:.....?

Me: sorry compadrae.....

Fireleaf: Ok so tell me who likes me?!

Me: No can do partner!

Fireleaf: Mary stop acting gay....

Me: Ugh! Fine, but really I can't _tell_ you.

Fireleaf: Huh?

Me: Oh God!

Fireleaf: I still tell my story, right? *Makes big eyes*

Me: Duh.... Oh people by the way sorry for the spelling mistakes and not putting a disclaimer....

Fireleaf: Disclaimer: She does not own Tinkerbell! But she does own me! Hahaha!

Me:..........Oh just start your story!

As Iradessa and I start to fly I see she is very tense, nervous, and to safe. I stop and say, "Iradessa, Ma'am, you are far to safe." She looked at me and answered, "Fireleaf, I'm just...." I interrupted, "There is a difference between being safe and begin _too_ safe. When you are safe, you are just a little cautious. When you are to safe you let life pass you by." She thought then said, "Well it is not just something you can get rid of, nor would I want to." "Wrong, and still wrong. Iradessa I can calm you down, here let me show you." "Fine." She said reluctantly. I placed my hand above her chest, not touching the skin or her dress or any part of her just above, then I felt my hand heat up. I moved it slowly over her chest. Then my hand cooled down and returned back to normal. "So?" I asked hopeful of my new-found ability. "Two things. One I fell much more calm now." "Yes!" I said. "And tow you are a fire-talent fairy!" She said and grabbed my hands and started to spin around. I stopped us, "But I thought I was a light talent fairy." I said saddened. "No, no you are it is just you have more of a connection to the sun. It makes you fell good and at night you basically go dormant because it is gone, and on wet gloomy days you fell as if you would die. And I know what you can do in Light Valley!" She said and started spinning me again. "Iradessa....I'm.....dizzy!" I say. "Oh...ok. Com'on!"

We start to fly again. Before I know it we are in Light Valley, Iradessa had said many things about Pixy Hollow But I was really not listening to a word she said because I too busy taking in the breathtaking scenery. "And here we are!" She said. Light Valley was a beautiful valley full of light, sound, music, and of course light fairies! She placed her hands over my eyes and we walked a ways and then removed her hands to revel the cutest little tree house in the world! "This is your home." She said and lead my up the stairs to the door. She open the door only to find the most wonderful house in the world. "I will let you get settled in and I will come back latter to get you to meet my friends!" Iradessa says to break me out of my little trance. "Sounds good Iradessa!" I say. "Okay. And you please call me Dessa I'm no better then you." She says, gives a friendly wave, and leave.

When she is gone I walk around. My little _two-story _house has two bathrooms, a master bedroom, a guest room, a kitchen, a dinning room, and a livingroom. I go up to my room which has candles, a bathroom in the next room, and a balcony. In my window a stream of light poured in. I wanted to see what I could do with this light. I reached my hand toward it and held a small ball of light in my hands. I opened the door to my balcony, sat on a little chair, and started to toss my little ball up and down, up and down, up and down. Then I got bored and through the light back into the sky and went inside. I decided to take a shower. So I turned on the shower and the water was sooooo cold, so I used my fire talent to warm it up. Ahhhhh it felt really gooooooood. Bu I did take special care not to get water on my wings, I had these little wing covers.

When I was done I went to my closet to see what I had to wear. It was all to big or to small. So I picked a big red one and took a pair of clippers and cut it to fit, then I found a black belt with a big belt buckle. I looked in mirror. I like it. I had made a strapless dress, it was like a tube around my chest but it in the back it dipped down to my mid-back and it looked like a shirt with a skirt due to the belt, the skirt part went down to about three fourths to my knees. My smile quickly turned to a frown when I saw my hair. I puffed it out of my face. I first cut my bangs and separated them in the middle of my forehead and then it went down to a little below my eyes. Then I looked around and found like a see-through scarf that was red, yellow, and orange and used it to tie a ponytail a short ponytail that was more to the right, but I smiled again. I looked again the belt was _too_ strait, I tilted it a little so it was lopsided and I did look good. I did a little dance. I herd a knock on the door. I pulled my ribbon and rushed down the stairs. I nearly fell in my scramble to get to the door, why I rushing I do not know. I stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. I slowly turned the door and opened it and was greeted by a happy Iradessa. "Hi!" I said. "Hello!" She greeted back. "I found my friends! You have to come meet them!" She said and yanked my hand. "Ok." I said mostly because I was almost out the door. I shut the door behind my as we started to fly. "Oh and by the way, you look good!"

Me: Oh that was a good one, and we are getting closer to Fireleaf's secret admirer!

Fireleaf: You sound cool to AliJo!

Me: Random much?

Fireleaf: No I was reading the reviews....

Me: Ok, so Flame do you want to tell them or should I?

Fireleaf: I will. Mary wont be able to update tomorrow because she is going to Ski/Skate.

Me: It is a school program that lets me skate! I have been doing it since 1st grade! I did it at my house the other day and bruised my pelvis!!!!!!!

Fireleaf: And _I'm_ the random one....


	3. First friend

Me: Hey peeps! I forgot to say something about Flames outfit, she has raspberry nails she polished, and cherry lipstick. I wrote the first part of this story....

Fireleaf: In math class, at the school store and on the bus.

Me: Yes and....wait, how did you know?

Fireleaf: I followed you to school one day, school one day!

Me: I know my name is Mary....haha. Oh and Flame is like oblivious that who does like her likes her. See if you can find out who likes her.

Fireleaf: Well none the less my story please! *Takes papers from my hand* I.....can't.....read....it.

Me: *Raspberry* Shut up. You _should_ already know!

Fireleaf: Right I do! Disclaimer time! We....uhhh she do not own Tinkerbell or any other thing but me, Kiki, Carnigan, Harvey, Ronald, Luci, and Cappery. And here we go!

As we fly I get really nervous. I mean if they are half as nice as Iradessa I should be fine, but still. As we near the... um.....summer place? Oh still, I see a group of fairies sitting on a lily pad with a really pretty flower. They see Iradessa and mile and wave, she waves back and says, "Not them. We still have a little ways left Flame." I looked down at te smiling faces. My stomach get tighter, I fell dizzy and light headed. She looks at me we stop flying. She says, "Hey are you ok?" "Ummm, yeah, yeah." I say realizing that the way I fell is showing on my face. I put on the best fake smile I can. After flying a while, still in the summer place, there is a little waterfall and a big tree, lily pads and I see what I assume to be Iradessa's friends. At that moment I wanted more then anything to go back to my wonderful little home. "Iradessa I fell really nervous!" I blurt. "Awww, hon, they wont bite." She says. I stop. "Flame." She says sternly. _"Uh oh."_ I think to myself. _"Her calm spell might wear off if I keep this up."_ She looks tense, "ok fine." I say and put my hands up in defeat. I shift a loose hair back to its proper place and sigh as we flew don. I grab a ball of light, like a stress ball. I guess I was really stressed and nervous, because before we landed it exploded in my hand. _"Great first impression flame!"_ I yell at myself. But noone seemed to notice. I felt the comfort of the light fade from my hand and my body. I look up at the fading moon from the night as if expecting a miracle to happen, but instead the fading moon seemed to engulf me. A strange felling of a song in my heart. I felt the song hum in my head like Sofie's beautiful first laugh that brought me here. I felt what felt like a strong hand caress my face, but I told myself it was the wind. I felt the song develop words, soft at first but soon grew a beat. I taped my feet and silently hummed. I looked over at them and they all look in the other direction taking to Iradessa who had flown over there. (A/N: Ok if you are reading this then you know what they look like! So I don't want to go into detail) I hear myself hum a little louder and stop, but then it comes back. I hum in my mind and start to mouth the words. Soon Iradessa and the other fairies turn around. I do not realize and I jump a little ways. "Oh sorry sugar plum." Says a fairy in a pink outfit, I think she is a garden fairy. "Huh? Oh no I was just not paying attention." I say blushing slightly. Iradessa walked over to me and put a hand on my back and with the other one she pointed to the fairies and the two sparrow men as she spoke their names, "This is Silvermist, a water-talent fairy." "Hello!" She said and brushed a stray hair out of her eyes. "Fawn, an animal-talent fairy." "Hiya!" She said and picked up a little fuzzy caterpillar and petted it. " Rosetta, a garden-talent fairy" "Hey there little daisy top." She said with an accent as she put some lipstick on. "And the tinkers, Clank," "Hidy-hi-hide-ho Miss Flame."Said. "Tinkerbell," "Nice to meet you." She said and puffed some of her bangs out of her face. "And Bobble." Iradessa finished. "Hello Miss Flame. Phineas T. Kettletree, Esquire at your service." He said in a Scottish accent, did a slight bow at the waist, and shyly waved at me. His cheeks were red and his voice was quite. I wonder what was wrong with him? I looked up again but the moon had gone until tonight, but the song was still fresh in my mind. I wanted to sing it to myself but I would just end up embarrassing myself on the first day. The all sat down in a circle and I sat in between Iradessa and Silvermist. "She is not just a light-talent fairy but a fire-talent fairy." Iradessa said. Everyone gasped. "Wha-what?" I asked nervously. "A fire-talent is a _very_ rare talent, raindrop." Said Silvermist. "Why?" I ask. "Don't know." Said Tinkerbell. "She still needs to meet Chloirikin. Kiki for short." Iradessa said the last part to me. "Who?" I ask. "The only other Fire-talent fairy." Says Clank. "Ohhh. So There are only two?" I ask starting to get on my own nerves for asking so many questions. "Told you it was rare." Said Rosetta. "So anyway Tink," Says Fawn. "You are going to the Winter Ball right?" "Duh!" Tink answered. "I think Terence is going to ask me to go with him!" She squealed. "Ummm.... what is the Winter Ball?" I ask. "It is a big dance that every fairy and sparrow man goes to!" Answers Rosetta. "Ohh...." I say. "Who are you going with Sil?" Asked Tinkerbell. "I'm going with Carnigan." Silvermist sighed. "I knew it! You owe me five bucks!" Said Fawn to Rosetta. "Excuse me?" Said Silvermist jokingly. "And I'm going with Harvey." Said Fawn all dreamy-like. "Ronald." Said Rosetta all stary-eyed. "And I'm going with Cappery! I have had a huge crush on him since day one!" Said Iradessa. "I'm goin' with Luci. That Cookin'-talent fairy." Said Clank. I of course remand quiet because I was new and was probably not going with anyone but me. But to my surprise Bobble shared my quiet. I'm not alone. But then again it was this Saturday and he probably going to ask some fairy to go with him. I hummed my song to myself and felt the "wind" Touch my face so lovingly. I wanted to reach out and have it hold me and kiss me, but I don't think that is a very possible idea. Soon they got consumed in their own conservation. After a while I became bored with who they were going with and what they would wear. I slowly moved under the tree. I hummed the song and played with a ball of light. I grew bored again and crept closer to the edge of the slanted hill that led to a meadow. I peered down to see so many flowers! I drew closer to see more and, well I fell. I could not time it right to fly. I felt a hand grasp mine and I stopped, for about a second. When that second was up the other person fell with me. I wrapped my hands around Their shoulders, and They wrapped their's around my back. I felt my wings bend and it felt REALLY creepy, but there was no pain. Wings don't fell pain. After quite a bit of tumbling and quiet humming, we stopped. I was to dizzy to see the person I was still holding onto. They had loosened their grip, but were still holding onto me. When my head finally stopped spinning I saw who I still holding tight, they was Bobble. His eyes seemed to shimmer, and his cheeks still that light shade of red, was he sick or something? "Th-thank y-you." I managed to say. "N-no p-problem." He said. We looked at each other and quickly pulled are hands away embarrassed. We looked away our backs facing each other. I looked up to the sky, and then back at Bobble. We turned around at eh same time. Our eyes meet, the he said, " Miss Flame, I think we should get back before they notice we are gone." He holds his hand out for me. I giggled at the remark. "I think so." I say and take his hand. He helps me up the slanted hill, because we were both to dizzy to fly. When we reach the top of the hill he lets go of my hand, and we noticed that no one knew we had gone. We fell down and started laughing. So that is how I met my first best friend, with red cheeks.

Me: So did you figure it out yet?

Fireleaf: No....

Me: Yeah that is totally normal, don't worry you will figure it out! As for the rest of you I think you know! Please review! Or flame I don't care.

Fireleaf: Oh oh flame it, flame it!

Me: Fireleaf, flames are a _bad_ thing.

Fireleaf: Oh....


	4. Moon Song

**Fireleaf: Hey guys.... *Sigh*... Mary has lost all interest in this story. She has also lost all interest in me. All she cares about is her new OC KeKe and new up coming one Amazonia. Ohhh wait I don't think I was supposed to tell you about her yet... So anyway.... after much begging for her to go on she told me to just do it myself so that is what I'm doing. But it is hard to type seeing as I'm only so tall....**

***Loud cheering* **

**Fireleaf: What the?**

**KeKe: **_**Hola**_** Flame.**

**Fireleaf: Get out. **

**KeKe: Harsh much. I'm only here to tell you Mary is sorry, but she likes my story better. There is more action and stuff. She also likes Monsters vs Aliens better then Tinkerbell. Oh and she is gunna kill you for telling about Amazonia.**

**Fireleaf: I figured. But still it kinda hurts she wont do my story.**

**KeKe: Ohhh.... I will leave then. *Walks away***

**Fireleaf: I hate you. Ok people here we go.**

So after my long day I was very happy to be home. But Iradessa said I had a special job to do. Make the sunset for the mainland. And I would meet Kiki. (A/N: Mary has no imagination for OC names. Kiki and KeKe? I mean come on!)

We flew until we came to a pretty fairy sitting on a leaf waiting for me, Kiki. She was a pretty brunet fairy wearing a purple blueberry dress. Her curly brown hair in a ponytail at her neck, it went don to just between her shoulder blades.

"Hello. You must be Fireleaf. I'm Kiki, nice to meet you." She said in a sweet, velvet, calm voice. I smiled akwardly.

"Same here. You can call me flame. So what will we be doing today?" I ask. I look around and see Iradessa has left.

"We will be painting the sunset for the mainland. We use our fire to do this." She said. She jumps from the leaf and takes flight. She opens her arms and orange, yellow, red, pink, and the tiniest bit of purple follow her. It linger in the air from where she was. She traces the clouds and makes it beautiful.

I jump up next to her. "Try!" She laughs happily and twirls around. I open my arms and orange and yellow follow me. I laugh happily as I trace the clouds. I think hard and it turns to pink. I laugh louder and fly right into the cloud to give it a blast of Flame. Kiki waves down at me happily and I wave in return. This is what I get to do? Relax all day then paint at dusk! Oh this is great.

After a while Kiki tells em I can leave so I fly to my house. It is getting dark and I can see the moon. I rush to my house and drag myself up my stairs. I look out the window and see the moon much fuller... eh more full.

The same song I was humming today strikes me hard like a slap. I look away and the music dies down a little, back at the moon and it hits me again. I stair blindly at the moon, a beam of it's pretty light shines right on me, I can't help but smile at it.

The moon is my opposite really, the moon pulls the tides so it is water really. But something about it makes it so handsome. Handsome? Whoa....

I pull away from my window and close the curtains, the music seems to stop. That was weird... I think I could just use some sleep. Today was a good day and I'm looking forward to tomorrow. I snuggle under the cover and close my eyes.

In my dream there is a figure of silver dancing with me to the moon's song. I can't see his face, but I know he is a male. I'm in a long red and silver dress dancing to the smooth sweet music. He dips me down then twirls me. But instead of my usual laughter I'm calm, maybe even dare I say, in love.

I wake up abruptly from my dream to see it is still night. I pull myself out of the bed and go to the balcony, bringing a pillow and blanket with me. I will sleep under the moon. I just feel like I want the moon.

**Fireleaf: Ok that is about all I can handle right now, but I'll keep going. I think this chapter is called a filler....**


End file.
